Many mechanical buttons and switches are being replaced by electronic buttons and switches that have no moving parts. For example, the mechanical call buttons typically used in elevators to choose a destination floor have been replaced with touch-sensitive buttons based on, for example, capacitive sensing technologies. With such capacitive buttons, users can lightly tap the buttons, instead of having to press on them with a sufficient force to move the outside casing portions of the buttons. Moreover, a sleeker and more modern appearance may be realized using capacitive buttons.
While such capacitive buttons and the control devices used therewith perform their intended function, the user is nevertheless limited to performing a pushing operation to activate the capacitive buttons, and more complicated input by the user is not possible. Moreover, when using mechanical or capacitive buttons to control a large number of devices, that is, when it is desired to have a large number of outputs, there must be provided a number of buttons equal to the number of outputs desired. This can make the control area appear unorganized and complicated.
Another drawback of typical mechanical and capacitive buttons is that physical contact with such buttons can be unsanitary and lead to the transmission of germs. In some environments touching a mechanical or capacitive button is not desirable, such as in environments where maintaining a clean and sterile environment is desirable, such as in restrooms or in surgical areas.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure presented herein has been made.